


Striking Out

by csichick_2



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer able to handle the firm they're working at, Connor and Michaela create their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlae/gifts).



Connor bangs his head against his desk as soon as his boss leaves his sorry excuse of an office. He loves his job when he’s in the courtroom, but other than that, he’s not sure how much longer he can survive at this soul-sucking firm with his sanity intact. They’re more interested in making things go away than doing the right thing and Connor doesn’t want to know how many obviously guilty people have gotten away with horrific crimes because it. He barks out a laugh at the irony of that, considering what he’s gotten away with all this time. Unfortunately, that catches the attention of a colleague passing his office. Fortunately, that co-worker is Michaela.

“Isn’t it a little early for your annual near breakdown,” she asks, stepping into Connor’s office and pulling the door shut behind her so no one else starts asking questions about Connor’s behavior. They all get on edge around the anniversary of that night, Connor more than the rest of them, but usually it’s not noticeable until the actual day.

Connor shakes his head. “It isn’t that this time. Well not entirely. I know we’re almost to partner, but I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Michaela sits down in one of the chairs opposite Connor’s desk. “Chad won’t be able to ride your ass as hard when you’re his equal you know.”

“As much as I’m looking forward to rubbing his smug face in that, he’s not actually the problem,” Connor says with a sigh. “It’s this whole place. It’s getting harder to go home and pretend work isn’t slowly chipping away at my soul.”

“At least you have those two adorable children at home that you can hug every night,” Michaela replies. “I have an empty apartment.”

“You can borrow them whenever you want,” Connor replies. “Especially in a few months when their new brother is keeping Oliver and I up all night.”

Michaela smirks. “I’d accuse you of exaggerating, but you did almost fall asleep in the middle of the Bar Exam.”

Connor groans. “You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Of course not,” Michaela says sweetly. “But I’ll be happy to help the two of you out so you can get a little extra sleep.”

“Thanks Michaela,” Connor says gratefully. “I know we’ll be taking you up on that. Doesn’t solve the work problem though.”

“Would you rather be a partner in a powerful law firm or have your soul intact?” Michaela asks him.

“What do you have in mind?” Connor asks, an eyebrow raised.

“You and me. We make our own firm. Go back to the principles that Annalise taught us instead of the bullshit they want us to do here,” Michaela replies. “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be open to it.”

Connor bites his lip. “I’d love to, but I don’t think I can. Oliver’s not going to be able to as much freelance when the new baby comes, not that he’s in it for the money anyway. That’s what my job’s for.”

“So we don’t have much income for a few years,” Michaela replies. “We’ve made enough the past seven years that it shouldn’t be an issue. But we don’t have to decide today – take some time, talk it over with Oliver.”

“If we can make it work without going broke, I’m all for it,” Connor replies. “But yeah, I can’t make a decision like this without discussing it with Oliver first. He’d kill me.”

“Let me know what he says,” Michaela replies, getting up and heading towards the door. “Though this is probably the last time we should talk about it here – take them by surprise.”

*****Six Months Later*****

It took a lot of creativity and planning, but today is the day. The day Connor and Michaela are no longer nameless cogs in a machine, but rather the partners – and so far sole employees of – Pratt and Walsh, Attorneys at Law. Their office is essentially a conference room, but they don’t need more than that right now. They also don’t have the same fancy resources as before, but they have Oliver and Connor’s been using him under the table the whole time anyway. And it’s not like either he or Michaela is a stranger to creatively introducing evidence – they’ve been doing it since day one.

They managed to bring a few of their clients with them. None of them are huge moneymakers, but they’ll keep the lights on while they build up the firm. And having that buffer allows them to turn away some more unsavory clients that they’d rather not represent. When it comes to criminal cases, they may be defense attorneys, but they have lines they’d rather not cross and now that they’re their own bosses, they don’t have to.

Connor walks back into the hall and stares at the door. He knows that he’s being corny staring at the sign, but he can’t help himself. If someone had told his younger self that at thirty-two he’d have a husband, three children, and his name on a law firm, he’d had laughed in their face. But that’s exactly what happened. He might not be getting much sleep as his three-month old son is far from sleeping through the night, but he wouldn’t change a thing. He’s so lost in though that he doesn’t even notice when Michaela arrives – at least not until she waves her hand in front of his face.

“How long have you been standing there like an idiot?” she asks as she steps past him into their office.

“No idea,” he admits, too happy to object to her calling him an idiot. “It’s all still a little surreal feeling.”

“I know,” Michaela replies. “I was halfway to work before I realized that I was driving to the wrong office.”

Connor laughs. “And you don’t have sleep deprivation as an excuse like I do.”

The phone rings before Michaela has a chance to reply. Connor takes one last look at the door as she answers. Pratt and Walsh, Attorneys at Law is officially open for business.


End file.
